1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terry-type cloth product and method of making such cloth product wherein the cloth product is preferably in the form of a bedspread of the type having particular application in a hospital, nursing home, or the like; and, such cloth product may also be used to make articles of clothing, towels of all types, bibs, and like items and particularly where it is desired to have a cloth product which provides thermal insulation.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a terry-type cloth product and method of making the same wherein such cloth product comprises ground fill and ground warp interlaced to define ground of the product and with the ground having a top surface and a bottom surface, and pile warp extending from the ground with the pile warp comprising a plurality of sets of pile yarns with each set of pile yarns having a plurality of pile yarns.